


From Hedorium to Zombies

by verboseDescription



Series: Omniversal Connections [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, From Hedorium To Eternity, Gen, Headcanon benzarro world, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwen went to the old Collin's place with her cousin, the last thing she expected was to end up in the Null Void.<br/>Four years later, and it turns out Bellwood looks a little different then she thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hedorium to Zombies

Gwen was fifteen when she first saw a zombie. It definitely wasn’t the place she expected to first see a zombie, but then again it wasn’t like she had ever expected to see a zombie. Before then, she knew that they existed, but she hadn’t wanted to believe it.

_Gwen was eleven when everything first starting going wrong. She hadn’t expected it to go so bad so quickly._

_What she expected was to go on some dumb adventure with her dorky cousin and some friends at the old Collins house. She expected fighting aliens and then going home and laughing about how scared they’d been._

The sky was dark, but it was always dark in Bellwood. Cooper was with her, muttering how this was a bad idea and Lucy was there telling him to calm down.

“Focus, guys,” Gwen hissed, “There’s a _reason_ we’re here.”

_When the ectonurites had come out of the portal, she had been scared, but she had hope. An invasion wasn’t anything she hadn’t handled before. But then—_

_\--Zs’Scayr took Ben._

_And just like that, there was nothing she could do._

_She was thirteen feet underground, fighting alongside a boy who could absorb anything, a guy who could build everything, and her shapeshifting alien cousin, but there was nothing any of them could do against Ben._

“You _sure_ you’re right about this, Kevin?” Jonesy asked, making Kevin give a disapproving huff.

“Have I ever led you guys wrong before?” He replied.

“Yes,” Lucy said.

_He fought it, Gwen could see it. Gwen could_ hear _it._

_Ben screamed. Zs’Scayr laughed._

_Ben pulled his hand away from his watch._

_Zs’Scayr pressed the omnitrix._

“That was _before,”_ Kevin insisted, “But I know where he is. And there’s no way _we_ can lose.”

“Just because we spent a few years in the null void doesn’t mean we’re invincible,” Cooper said.

“Shut _up_ ,” Gwen said, “I see something.”

_Cooper looked up. Gwen stopped her spell. Jonesy stood in front of the Hedorium Collider, mouth open._

_The ectonurites came through._

_Heatblast laughed._

_“Did you think children like you could ever manage to defeat me?” He cackled._

_“Gwen!” Kevin yelled._

“Some of Zs’Scayr’s lackies?” Kevin guessed.

“No…,” Gwen frowned, “I don’t think they’re working for Zs’Scayr they look…”

Lucy pushed Gwen out of the way to get a better view.

_Gwen froze._

_“Gwen!” Cooper yelled, abandoning the portal as Zs’Scayr threw a fireball at him._

_“I don’t think we’re gonna be able to fix this, guys,” Jonesy said._

_Gwen hadn’t stopped staring at Heatblast. Zs’Scayr wasn’t supposed to be able to control Ben’s aliens._

This isn’t possible _, Gwen thought_ , Ben should be back trying to save our butts right now!

_“Lucy!” Kevin screamed, “I don’t know where you went, but get Jonesy! Cooper, get down here! Gwen!”_

“Oh,” Lucy said, “Huh.”

_Gwen turned. And then—_

“What is it?”

_\--Kevin grabs her and Lucy’s running toward them with Jonesy in her arms and Cooper’s yelling to Kevin that he better not do anything stupid and Gwen can see Ben fighting again and she wants to say, no wait, but it’s too late because she’s in Kevin’s arms and he jumps and—_

“I don’t think Zs’Scayr’s here anymore guys,” Lucy replied.

_\--They’re in the Null Void._

“That should sound good,” Gwen said, “Why doesn’t it sound like it’s good?”  
“Because even if he isn’t here, then why isn’t everything back to normal?” Cooper answered, “Maybe we should come back later. We didn’t plan for this.”

“We’ll be _fine_ ,” Gwen replied sternly, “We’re not a bunch of useless kids.”

“We’re still kids,” Kevin said, “We’re just bigger kids then before.”

_“Why did you do that?” Lucy snapped, “We were safe! We’re kids!”_

_“They couldn’t control us,” Kevin replied, “That doesn’t mean we were safe.”_

_“I think my mom’s gonna wonder where I went,” Jonesy said._

_“Your mom’s not gonna be wondering anything now!” Kevin shouted, “She’s getting taken over by a mind controlling alien!”_

“Wow, someone’s feeling cheery!” Lucy snorted.

“We’re wasting time,” Gwen said, “Come on.”

“You’d think after a couple years, she’d calm down,” Jonesy muttered.

“I don’t think G’s ever calming down,” Kevin said.

_“Calm down!” Gwen yelled, and everyone turned. She felt strange, like she had just been plunged in a tub of ice. Her body felt numb and her mind felt number but losing focus wouldn’t help anyone, “That’s his parents you’re taking about. How would you like if he was yelling about yours?”_

_“He wouldn’t be the first,” Kevin glared, “I know you don’t want to be here but how do you think I feel? I’ve been trying to escape this dumb place for a year!”_

_“I’m sure I could figure out a way to get us out,” Cooper said, “It’ll be okay, guys.”_

_“Says you,” Lucy sniffed, “You don’t even know what happens to people that ectonurites take over.”_

 “You said he’d be in that safe house, right?” Gwen said, ignoring Kevin’s comment.

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s where we’re going. Come on and stop wasting time, doofuses.”

“ _Doofus?”_ Kevin said, sounding personally offended.

_“What happens?” Jonesy asked. Lucy hesitated._

_“Lucy,” Gwen said._

_“They get all gross!” Lucy explained, “They don’t die, but they start looking like they should have. Like a dead body. My mom told me about it, once. She said it doesn’t affect us like it does most species, but even lenopeans start to crumble if they’re being taken over by those freaks for too long!”_

_“Are you saying they start turning into zombies?” Jonesy asked._

_“Not if we stop them in time,” Gwen said, firmly, “And we will.”_

_“Worried about your cousin?” Kevin asked._

 “Kevin.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.”

“There should be more people here,” Cooper muttered, “It looks weird without any people here.”

Gwen didn’t say anything, but she agreed. As she walked past the dead trees, she couldn’t help but remember how Bellwood had looked when she was a kid. In her memory, it was always bright, even during the night. There was always some shop opened, or someone awake who’d wave hello regardless of the time.

_“Shut up,” Gwen replied. She was worried about Ben. Of course she was. But talking about it wasn’t going to do any good, “It’s your fault we’re here, so it’s your job to make sure we live long enough for Cooper to find us a way out.”_

_“All of you?” Kevin frowned. Gwen opened her mouth to yell at him and tell him she wasn’t going to leave anyone behind when he added, “It’s fine. I’ll do it. We’ll get a friend of mine. Argit. He’s pretty good at surviving here.”_

_“Does he have food?” Cooper asked, “Because I’m starting to feel kind of hungry.”_

_“Suck it up,” Kevin replied, “We’ll eat when we find food. ‘Till then, there’s not a lot I can do.”_

Lucy got to the door first. She looked at everyone and when Gwen gave her a nod of confirmation, she opened the door.

“There really should be more security if this is where Zs’Scayr lived,” Cooper muttered as he walked in.

“You doubting me, Daniels?” Kevin asked as he followed him. Gwen sighed and tugged on both of the boys’ long hair before Cooper could say anything. Kevin squeaked.

“Don’t start a fight,” She said.

_“Man, it sucks here,” Jonesy said. Gwen turned away. She doesn’t want to see his face. She doesn’t want to see him looking at her and go “Really? You left a_ kid _here?” because she did, and she didn’t even think to ask what he was going to go through. She just thought of him as one of the monsters Ben fought. It was like a story._

_Ben wins, they get put away, and that’s the end of the chapter. She never had to think about anything like the ethics behind it. She had been young and unaware, but so had he._

_“Come on,” Gwen said, “Let’s go find this Argit.”_

“Hello there,” said a voice that echoed through the room. Gwen turned, ready to pull out her spellbook if the situation called for it.

It was an alien. No surprise there; if Zs’Scayr lost Earth, it would have to be to someone powerful, someone who wasn’t under his control, and just looking at this alien Gwen had no doubt they were capable of something like that.

“Who are you?” Gwen demanded, “Where’s Zs’Scayr?”

“You’ve been gone a long time, Gwendolyn Tennyson,” The alien chuckled and Gwen stiffened. An evil green alien knowing who you are? Never a good thing.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Gwen said. The alien laughed again and stepped closer. Gwen could see him more clearly now. They were some kind of squid species, probably male, though it was hard to tell with aliens, wearing some kind of armor and next to him was—

\--Ben?

“I am Vilgax,” The alien said, “This is my world now.”

It _looked_ like Ben, but he was in bad shape. Someone had put him in some sort of a straightjacket, and his hair had mostly fallen out.

“What happened to the ectonurites?” Lucy wondered. She didn’t look scared, but Gwen knew it was because her cousin felt that she should never show fear to an enemy. It was something she had in common with Kevin.

Ben looked at Lucy. Gwen wasn’t sure if he remembered who she was. He looked like he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. He looked like he was being manipulated by that alien, Vilgax. He looked like…

He looked like a zombie.

“I got rid of them, of course,” Vilgax said, “Just like I’ll get rid of you.”

Jonesy got out his gun as Vilgax nodded towards Ben.

There was a flash of purple and—

\--Gwen thinks back to everything that happened to lead up to this point. Maybe she could have done something better, maybe she should have done something differently, but this was _her_ world, and this was _her_ life and maybe she couldn’t defeat Ben alone, but she _wasn’t_ alone and maybe they weren’t going to win that day, but they could still _win._ She had waited too long to see her cousin to give up because of some creepy alien stopped the war she’d been planning to fight for years, Ben was so close to her and maybe he looked a little different but he was still _Ben_ and no matter what anyone say she wasn’t going to give up, she was going to do something—

\--Gwen did what she’d been doing since the day she entered the Null Void.

She fought.

_“We better get out of here soon,” Lucy frowned, “Lenopeans don’t do well in places like this.”_

_“I know what you mean,” Kevin said, sounding more sympathy then Gwen thought was possible, “C’mon. I’ll show you where we can spend the night.”_

_“I hope we find a way home soon,” Jonesy said, “I really don’t want to see my parents as zombies. I don’t want to see_ anyone _as zombies, actually.”_

_“Who does?” Cooper agreed._

_Privately, Gwen thought she’d be glad to see Ben even if he was a zombie. He was her cousin, and looking like a zombie wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It just meant she might need to look after him a bit more, and she’d gladly do that._

_He was family, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I really didnt expect it to get that long. A simplified version of this universe:  
> Ben and Gwen go to stop Zs'Scayr with Lucy and Jonesy. Ben's taken over by Zs'Scayr instead. Because he feels like it's the only way for them to not die, Kevin brings them all into the Null Void with the portal he's still attached to.  
> Sometime while theyre gone, Vilgax finds this dimension and decides to enlist this Ben to help out on his evilness. He takes over the planet and kicks Zs'Scayr out of Ben so he can use him as a puppet


End file.
